


Like a Rabbit- Part 1

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink: Fetish for particular items of apparel (i.e. a hat)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Rabbit- Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters, and I’m just borrowing them for some fun. I mean no harm and make no money from this.
> 
> Challenge: pervy_werewolf’s Lusty Monty of May 2007
> 
> Notes: The title of my “series” this year works on a few different levels. First is the reference to rabbits… and we all know what rabbits are known for: eating carrots! Oh, and fucking, naturally.  
> Then there’s the reference to bunnies- plot bunnies, to be specific.

Sirius Black tried the doorknob to the seventh year boys’ dormitory and found it would not turn. He gripped it more tightly, trying to force it, to no avail. Many times, he would impatiently and repeatedly bang his fist against the door until he was let inside. This evening, however, he was too worked up with anticipation to wait even that long. He pulled out his wand and touched it to the lock, whispering the word the Marauders had agreed upon for emergency entry. The lock clicked and the door sprang open to grant him admittance.

Darting inside, Sirius called out to the nearly empty room, “Ready or not, here I come!” He grinned madly at his pun and heard a teasing groan from someone who appreciated it less. “Remus?” Sirius called out as he made his way through the room. He checked behind the hangings around beds as he passed them and peered around dressers, just in case Remus was hiding from him. “Remus?”

“I’m over here at your bed,” Remus replied impatiently. “Just like always. Hurry up.”

“All right, all right.” Sirius skipped checking Remus’ bed as he headed straight for his own. “I just thought maybe you’d get a little playful and surprise me-” At the sight, his breath was sucked from him.

Remus stood on the far side of the bed, a gold-capped cane in one hand, a white silk scarf hanging around his neck and over his chest, and wearing nothing else besides. “Playful enough for you?” Remus asked.

Sirius cocked his head, smiling sheepishly. “You look amazing.” The bright white against the pale skin, the pristine elegance in contrast to Remus’ scars and a few freckles Sirius knew intimately. “But I thought you were going to buy a hat.”

“Oh, I did.” He put on his best ‘come hither’ look and wriggled a finger. Pausing only to pull his black robe over his head and kick off his shoes and socks, he got up onto the bed. He crawled across, grinning with understanding even as he was only halfway across. Remus wore a traditional, posh top hat over his member, which was clearly erect and holding it up. “Just wait until you see what I pull out of my hat.”

Stretching out across the bed, Sirius folded his hands beneath his chin to watch the magic show as a very attentive albeit horny audience. Remus began by running the tip of the cane, along one of Sirius’ sides, then the other. The metal was a shockingly cool sensation but warmed against Sirius’ bare skin. When the cane found the small of his back, then slid to the curve of his arse, applying pressure between cheeks, Sirius clenched and relaxed.

Remus’ free hand teased at one of his nipples, through the thin material of the scarf. The nipples were hard little nubs already, and from the look on his face, Remus loved the sensation.

Then Remus set the cane aside and let himself alone in order to slowly slide the top hat off his cock. The soft hat lining against his sensitive member made him exhale and smile.

Beneath the hat, his cock was indeed ready and eager, thanks to a shiny black cock ring, which was connected to a tight strap wrapped around his balls. Sirius was mesmerized, but insisted on audience participation. He reached up, fingering first the ring, then Remus’ cock, his fingertips against the veins and then the foreskin. His tongue joined in, tasting first the hot, sweaty, velvety sac. Then he wrapped his mouth around the head of Remus’ cock.

This time, the groan was a happy one, and Sirius smiled around his mouthful. Tenderly, Sirius undid the strap and carefully slipped the restraint from his lover’s privates. He’d known about the other props, which were all relatively easy to purchase, but Sirius was curious about the cock ring. He imagined Remus boldly purchasing it at a sex shop, just for them, or perhaps sending away for it by owl post, or perhaps- “Nngaahhh…!” Remus began rocking a little on the balls of his feet. The motion made Sirius suck harder while teasing Remus’ balls.

Remus set the hat on top of Sirius’ head and, until he closed his eyes, he watched his reflection in the polished surface. He gripped the brim of the hat, his hold mingling with Sirius’ jet black hair. Remus’ jaw was slack and his breathing was shallow. The top hat slipped down over Sirius’ eyes from the head bobbing. As groans gave away to announcing gasps and then finally silence, Sirius began swallowing.

Just as soon as Remus finished, Sirius grabbed him by the scarf and pulled him down onto the bed. With a grin of satisfaction plastered on his face, Remus basked in his orgasm and snuggled into Sirius. Sirius held him tightly, holding him down on the bed. Sirius swung a leg over, straddling, mounting, hugging his arms to Remus’ sides. The hat had tumbled off, but Sirius guided it onto Remus’ head with a chuckle before Lupin lifted legs and Sirius guided himself inside.

Sufficiently worked up to a frenzy, Sirius needed only a few thrusts. His cheek brushed against the hat, and he closed his eyes as sensations rushed through him. He gripped Remus’ thighs and let go of everything else. Hot pangs of pleasure surged through him. They took him over so completely that it wasn’t until a few minutes after he’d regained his senses that Sirius began wondering what else Remus might pull out of his hat.


End file.
